When the Glow be No Mo
by AnibelWee
Summary: Dipper is really excited for the Total Solar Eclipse that will be taking place right over the Mystery Shack! Grunkle's Stan is excited for the potential customers, and Mable is excited because, hey! Apocalyspe! But not every thing is amazing as it seems. And as you know... In Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.
1. Prolouge

Bright. That's always what 12 year old Dipper and Mabel Pines thought of their timid town of Gravity Falls. A bright, eldritch town that was put on the Earth for them to live and thrive in. What they didn't know, was this so called bright town, wouldn't exactly be bright forever.

Dipper sighed as he flicked through the channels on the ancient television. Gravity Falls by far, had the worst channels ever; he was sure of that. "Chip-ackers! The chip flavored crackers!"

"Really," Dipper sighed once more. "Can't we have normal TV for once?" Dipper flew through the channels some more. Mabel came clomping down the stairs and plopped herself on the ground as Dipper landed on the news channel.

"...and local weather reports say that in five days, there will be a total solar eclipse right over Gravity Falls! The best places to see it is at the Mystery Shack, and Tent of Telepathy! This is the first time in a century that a total solar eclipse has taken place right over America! And it has been even longer since one has taken place over the west coast!" The meteorologist said excitedly, adjusting her microphone. Dipper's mouth fell open and he jumped for joy.

"What was that about?" Mabel asked, her mouth full of some pink, slimy, gooey goodness, unknown to man.

"A total solar eclipse! I can't believe it!" Dipper yelled. "This is something you can only see in one lifetime! Mabel, imagine the stories we can tell our friends! Well, your friends". Dipper frowned. "We'll get to see it with our very own eyes!" Mabel grinned at the sight of her brother so happy, her teeth lustering pink.

"A solar what now?" She asked, not caring for the name. Her only thought was the Apocalypse. "Count me in!" She grabbed the phone and yelled into it. "Grenda, in three days, the world ends!" She ran out the doorway. Dipper felt sorry for the operator on the other line.

"Wow, I can't believe it's going over the Mystery Shack! Oh, I have to tell Grunkle Stan."

He raced into the kitchen, where Stan was making his famous Three cheese omelet, including fermented eggs, cheese that was way past its expiration date, moldy cheese, and his personal favorite, Not-Really-Sure-If-It-Even-Is-Cheese. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you even make that stuff?" He asked, coughing from the scent.

"Hey, they're a personal favorite of the Mayor!" He complained.

"Did you hear about the eclipse?" He asked, bobbing in place. Grunkle Stan thought about it for a second, but then nodded slowly.

"Oh, yeah. I believe I did, Kid. Isn't it going right over the Mystery Shack?" He asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, and the Tent of Telepathy!" He told him. Grunkle Stan looked utterly disgusted at the words coming out of Dipper's mouth. He turned back to preparing his omelet.

"SOOS!" Grunkle Stan roared. "WE NEED ECLIPSE-LIKE MERCHANDISE!" The yell echoed through the Shack. Stan and Dipper heard crashes, a yell, and steps coming towards them.

"What is it Mr. Pines?" Soos asked, his breaths a quick and short.

"This ee-klepto thing- Dipper how do you say it?"

"Eclipse." Dipper repeated for him.

"Yeah, that thing is going over Gravity Falls in a few days or so. Dipper when is it?"

"Five days Grunkle Stan." Dipper said, sighing at his Grunkle's stupidity.

"Yeah then. When the fifth day stumbles upon us, we will have so many customers, I will be rolling in the cash. I want Bud Gleeful begging at my feet for the answers to how I stole his customers. I want his 'Tent' to be completely empty when this eclipse rolls around. We will be the top selling tourist spot in Gravity Falls. Not that Tent of Fake-lepathy.

" We have a five day deadline to turn this shop into an amazing tourist attraction. We need posters. We need commercials. We need a van driving around town with our advertisement plastered to it's side! Now Soos, let's get to WORK!" He yelled, finishing his rant and sprinted to the Gift shop.

Grunkle Stan only sprinted for two things: revenge, and money. Plus, it wasn't really a sprint. Just a slow, full-hearted, depressing, try-hard, jog. It was actually very sad. Stanford Pines had big plans for this eclipse, plans bigger than the sun. He thought to himself as he tried to run, they will be worth the consequences.

Ani: So, this chapter was pretty good, huh?

Wee: Not bad.

Ani: How are you doing guys? This is our first story together, and we will finish this story. I won't it leave helpless and alone like most of my other stories. Check out our separate accounts: Anibelli and Wee18. Wee writes mainly Gravity Falls, while I do a mix of things. If you want to see more chapters on this story, leave a review telling us to update with preferably no death threats, and leave a favorite/follow if you really enjoy this first chapter and want to see

more. Email us at teamalpacallama at Gmail if you have a huge issue need it solved IMMEDIATELY! Please only use this for emergencies considering we share this email and don't want a ton of people going UPDATE FOR PETE'S SAKES!

Okay. Byeeeeeeeeeee.

Wee: So long y'all. Stay tuned for more!

~ Adieu, mon amis! À la prochaine! (Farewell, my friends! See you later!)


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Dipper woke up with a snout dripping ooze in his face.

"AAAAHHH!" he screamed, while wiping off the thick liquid. Waddles snorted and plunged off the bed. Turning his head to get a glimpse of reality, behind him was another terrifying face. He screamed once more, his voice cracking.

Mabel laughed for an uncomfortable amount of time "Dipper!" She yelled, hysterically laughing. "Your face! That was hilarious!" she cackled for another three minutes (which seemed like 3 HOURS to Dipper) until she could breath again. "Whoo! Okay! That was great. Oh, and Grunkle Stan needs you downstairs." she told him, trying to steady her breathing.

"Great, just what I need. Another toilet to unclog." he groaned. He slipped out of bed, and stumbled downstairs.

"Dipper!" Grunkle Stan shouted. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"...Did you check my bed?" Dipper said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that attitude kid. Now come and eat. I need to know which food sounds most appetizing." He gestured to the table which was filled with a bunch of colorless goop. Folded index cards covered in grease from last night's dinner were placed in front of them.

"Um, how about which is the most appetizing?" Dipper asked sarcastically again. "This all looks revolting."

"Who cares about taste when your taste buds are too damaged to function? Now eat!" He gestured to the "food" once more.

"Fine. But Grunkle Stan, did you ever think about people who don't have ruined tastebuds?" he asked again. He was ignored, and sighed. Dipper picked up a fork and scooped the gray stuff first. Is this stuff even edible? He thought to himself and he examined the food on his fork. He made a face as it slipped back on the the paper plate.

"Can I, you know, not eat this?" He asked timidly. His Grunkle shook his head. He gagged as he picked it up, and hesitantly put it in his mouth.

WEE OO WEE OO WEE OO WEE OO WEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!

The sirens reflection glimmered in the crisp morning air. Dipper groaned as the paramedics loaded his stretcher into the ambulance. "Hold on kid, we've got you." said the woman. "GOLLY! You're skin's maroon son!" The man said. The paramedic had never seen such a thing in his whole career. The door shut and the ambulance started moving. The woman jabbed his arm with an IV. Dipper giggled as the needle pierced his baby soft skin.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" he cried out.

"Ticklish?" The woman grinned as she poked him in the bicep, or what was supposed to be a bicep. He laughed uncontrollably once more.

"Stop! I'm gonna pee!" he cackled continuously.

"No one touch him!" the woman slowly backed away with the other paramedics. Dipper glanced down with a smiling face and saw that wherever they had touched him, his skin turned back to normal and was spreading quickly. The woman hesitantly poked him in the nose. He started to squirm as the pale color of flesh started to spread around his face. They gathered around him and poked him wherever was publicly appropriate.

"STOP IT!" he cried as they went over a bump. The latch on the trunk door loosened, and the door swung open. Dipper's cries of glee turned into screams of terror as the stretcher rolled onto the open road. Unfortunately, the ambulance happened to have turned onto a busy highway. His screams echoed into the mountains.

"What was that?" One hiker asked the other. His friend shrugged.

"Beats me." They continued on their way.

Dipper was trying to stay alive as gripped to the sides of the stretcher.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He cried as cars swerved to avoid him. Drivers and passengers faces turned from normal to terrified, horrified and shocked within seconds.

Then came an old, red car that he recognized, very well. Unfortunately, Grunkle Stan was driving; Mabel in the backseat.

"What is that, a poptart?" he asked as he came closer to the stretcher. As he approached the stretcher full speed, he realized what it was, sadly, too late.

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES" He and Mabel screamed together as they hit the half-maroon colored boy on the stretcher. He groaned as he slid adjacently across the filthy windshield.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, watching the boy with a confused face.

"Help...me…" he whispered, hoping that the ambulance would turn around.

"Maybe we should help him…" Stan said. Mabel nodded. They exited the car to a Dipper's aid.

Ani: Well, you guys have no idea how much we laughed doing this. I tried maybe 3-4 times to write unfortunately, and every time it was spelled Uncotunably. Not sure why, but it made us laugh a lot. I'm currently in lunch typing this on my phone, so Wee won't be here to talk. Sorry. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

Goodbye my dearies! Hehehehehehehe!


End file.
